Moon
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "aku rasa aku tidak butuh butuh bulan.." KooKV, VKook, TaeKook, JUNGKOOK X TAEHYUNG with Jungkook!Seme. BTS FICT. RnR Juseyooo


**Tittle : Moon**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Slight BTS Member**

 **Author : Ichizenkaze**

 **WARNING, IT'S BL~ WITH KOOKV. KOOK!SEME. if you don't like with Kook!Seme, just don't read! Oke?**

 **Author's note : it's my second time write bangtan fict, but it's the first time with KookV Fanfict. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa~  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia_ tertawa saat pemuda berambut merah maroon, bergaris bibir membentuk sisi halus, dan bersuara seperti anak kecil itu membisikkan lelucon yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui. Matanya menyipit seiring dengan gelak tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Menghasilkan bentuk senyuman hangat yang mengalir lembut pada setiap nadi yang berdenyut. Poni halusnya yang berwarna coklat menutupi dahinya dengan kesempurnaan, dan Jungkook tidak pernah gagal mengagumi wajahnya yang manis.

Jungkook terpekur, mengerutkan kening, lalu kembali hanyut pada lamunannya. Orang-orang berkata kerja otak menjadi lambat saat sedang melamun, namun Jungkook sedang berpikir keras hingga kepalanya pening seperti tak makan selama tiga hari, padahal 1 jam yang lalu perutnya kepenuhan karena habis berkunjung ke salah satu restoran jepang.

"Wah, bulannya indah sekali" ucapan itu keluar dari Min Yoongi yang mendongak menatap langit malam, suaranya yang tertarik malas menjari pemikat tersendiri. Karena Yoongi lebih suka diam dan kini berkomentar tentang bulan yang indah, ia meluruskan kakinya hingga menabrak tulang kering jungkook yang duduk didepan Yoongi

"Memang indah. Tapi sayang tidak ada bintang" _dia_ berujar meratapi langit malam yang gelap. Yoongi menggeleng tak suka.

"Yang paling penting itukan, bulan" ucap Yoongi. Menapaki telapak tangannya menekan pasir hinga tubuhnya tersangga, kembali memuji keindahan bulan yang berwarna keperakan.

"Yoongi hyung kuno" bisiknya pada pemuda berambut merah, dan mereka tertawa bersama tanpa memperhatikan jika Yoongi menyipitkan mata dengan aura judes- _nya_ yang manis.

"Aku dengar itu Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi berdesis, "andai saja aku bisa menggasak mukanya ke aspal panas" gerutunya dan melirik pada jungkook yang mengangkat alis.

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa bersama pemuda disampingnya, entah apa yang lucu. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Jungkook hendak bersuara, namun pita suaranya seakan terjepit batu saat mata mereka bertatapan beberapa detik, ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan kening semakin berkerut.

"Eh, apa jadinya jika tidak ada bulan, ya?" Tanyanya polos, memandang Park Jimin; si pemuda berambut merah yang mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan taehyung yang menurutnya butuh penjelasan ilmiah yang panjang.

"Gelap" jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Ada lampu" ia menunjuk lampu yang menyala disalah satu balkon. Berdebat dengan Taehyung itu perlu keahlian khusus karena pemuda manis itu selalu bisa menyangkal.

"Lampu bisa membuat rumah mu terang, tapi hanya bulan yang bisa membuat dunia terang" jawab Yoongi geram. Mengusir Taehyung dan Jimin agar tak mengusiknya. Taehyung merenggut, mengalah lalu berjalan menghentak ke arah Jungkook. Jimin memilih untuk menyusul Hoseok yang sedang jalan-jalan ditepi pantai.

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook, pemuda itu menahan nafasnya. Pelan. Pelan. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. Deru ombak dikejauhan menjadi satu-satunya suara sebelum dengan penuh keberanian Jungkook mencoba membuka suara.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku tidak butuh butuh bulan.." gumamnya.

"Apa?" Taehyung menoleh sambil membenarkan topi kupluknya yang miring.

"Aku tidak butuh bulan" ulangnya cukup keras. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Saat gelap, aku tidak butuh lampu atau bulan. Kau. Cukup kau saja." bisiknya sangat pelan. Taehyung tersentak. Beberapa detik terdiam dengan wajah bodoh. Memaknai ucapan Jungkook lalu tersadar akan ucapan-ucapan miliknya sebelumnya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalasnya?" Tanya Taehyung gugup. Kembali membenarkan topinya yang tersibak angin.

Jungkook menggeleng "kau hanya perlu tahu"

Taehyung tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang membuat Jungkook menahan nafas dan bersyukur sudah mengikat pemuda manis itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia perlahan menggenggam jari Taehyung yang dingin. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung batuk kecil menetralisir kegugupan.

Jungkook menatap bulan purnama yang berwarna perak, dia sudah menggenggam bulannya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin bulan yang diatas sana mampu menyaingi miliknya.

.

.

.

RnR Juseyooo~~


End file.
